mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Mystery
The series re-imagines the comic books' main characters (Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard) as 16-year-old step-siblings attending Torrington Academy, a high school in Sherbrooke, Quebec. They work for a covert organization known as "The Center," which covertly protects the people of Earth from supernatural threats. Their allies at The Center include Billy (a small, green-skinned alien), who is one of Martin's best friends, and Java (a caveman from 200,000 years ago), who works as a janitor at Torrington Academy. Martin's vast knowledge of the supernatural and his remarkable intuition make him a valued agent of The Center, and compensate for his huge ego and poor personal hygiene. Diana resents these flaws at times, as Martin often does not seem to understand the seriousness of his missions, but generally loves him like any sister Shriek from Beyond (Season 1 Episode 9) Martin, Diana, and Java are sent to investigate a town in Newfoundland and find that it is under attack by a siren. The siren shows how its song has a hypnotizing power over men, capable of putting Martin and Java in a trance. However Diana, being female, is immune. The gang soon discover that a sailor had a special, but very short relationship with the siren, so the siren seeks revenge. Using the sailor as bait, the gang are able to trap and imprison the siren. Return of the Dark Druid (Season 1 Episode 11) Martin, Diana and Java are sent to investigate the disappearance of nearly all the people in a town in Nova Scotia. The gang soon learn that the people were turned into trees by an evil druid, who wants revenge on the town. The Druid reveals that he possessed a young boy named Cameron, to enact his plans. After a lengthy fight with the druid and his trees, Martin is able to defeat the druid by turning his own magic onto himself, thus turning him into a tree and reverting all of the people back to normal. Nightmare of the Coven (Season 1 Episode 12) Martin, Diana, and Java are sent to investigate the disappearance of principal at an all-girls school in Cap Ferrat, France. Eventually, this leads them to discovering that the principal was turned into a rat by a witch known as Prindella Grizzwalda Dorey. The witch reveals that she plans to build a coven, made up of the schools students. She displays her power by placing the students under a spell, turning them into evil witches as well. Eventually, Martin and Java defeat the witch and the students and principal are returned to normal. Curse of the Necklace (Season 1 Episode 14) A young woman in Prince Edward Island puts on a cursed necklace and becomes possessed by an evil spirit named Carlin. Java, Billy, Diana, and Martin are then sent to stop her from turning trick-or-treaters into their costumes. This leads to Martin turning into his costume, a baby, and then later becoming possessed by Carlin after the woman is freed. Carlin is soon captured by Billy, Diana, and Java and is sent back to her world, freeing Martin and saving the trick-or-treaters. Haunting of the Blackwater (Season 1 Episode 15) The gang go to investigate a lodge that has a haunting going on inside. It turns out the previous owner of the lodge, Philus Blackwater, is the one haunting it and does not want anyone inside. As they find clues along the way, they encounter the ghost. Martin tries to trap it, but it only ends up possessing Diana instead. Martin and Java are eventually able to remove the ghost from Diana and everything goes back to normal. Mystery of the Hole Creature (Season 1 Episode 16) Martin, Diana, and Java are sent to an Indian temple in Mohenjodaro to stop an evil scientist, named Dr. Green, from retrieving its treasure. Dr. Green eventually captures Java and changes his DNA. This turns Java into a super soldier and puts him under Dr. Green's control. Java is soon returned to normal by Martin, Diana, and Billy and Dr. Green is defeated and arrested for his crimes. Beast from Within (Season 1 Episode 18) An evil slug monster named Gastromo escapes its prison cell and enters the body of Martin, turning him into a slug monster. Gastromo then spreads its parasites to MOM and Java, placing them under its control, but Diana is able to defeat them by dropping them into a salt water fish tank. The salt water forces Gastromo and his parasites exit the bodies of Martin, MOM, and Java, where they then get eaten by the fish inside the tank, thus imprisoning Gastromo once again. Summer Camp Nightmare (Season 1 Episode 22) Martin, Diana, and Java are sent to a summer camp in British Columbia. Once there, they soon find that an evil reptilian alien, named Sauros, has turned the camp counselors into obedient lizard people and plans to use the life energy of the campers to power his ship, so he can feed on the entire planet. Martin, Diana, and Java are able to kill Sauros, freeing the counselors from his control and saving the campers. The Vampire Returns ( Season 2 Episode 4 ) Martin and the gang visit France to investigate the strange disappearance of some teenagers. Once there, they encounter Simone de Bastien, a soul-sucking vampire who wishes to resurrect her species. Simone has sucked the souls of two friends, turning both into her vampire minions. She notices that Martin resembles her deceased husband, hypnotize him, and steals his soul. She not only turns Martin into a vampire but realizes he is the key to opening the portal to let other vampires enter our world. Billy, Diana, and Java sneak into the vampire's lair to rescue Martin and find that Martin has become a vampire and is under Simone's control. Diana, Java, and Billy are able to destroy Simone and return all her victims, including Martin, back to normal. Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-22h39m15s120.png|Martin, Diana, and Java find Mike, the first of Simone's victims, in the tunnel of love where Simone drained him Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-22h39m19s952.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-22h39m32s612.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-22h39m40s823.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h06m18s297.jpg|Simone approaches her current boyfriend Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h06m54s403.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h07m15s491.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h07m32s713.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h07m32s750.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h07m43s020.jpg|Simone hypnotizes him Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h07m47s341.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h10m02s282.jpg|Simone drains his essence and makes him into a vampire minion Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h10m24s525.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h10m42s010.jpg|Marvin enters the room and tells Simone he'll stop her Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h12m03s389.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h12m49s504.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h12m52s177.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h12m56s793.jpg|Simone hypnotizes Marvin Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h13m15s898.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h14m53s697.jpg|Marvin draws closer to Simone Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h37m47s955.png|Simone feeds on Marvin's essence Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h11m23s192.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-23h11m41s802.png|Marvin's essence is the key to the vampires' return Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h39m46s854.png|Simone's latest vampire comes to her so they can return to her lair Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h39m54s789.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h41m16s521.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h44m09s790.png|Simone's other vampires drag a coffin for Marvin to sleep in Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h44m33s640.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h46m40s216.png|Simone and her vampires feast on acquiring the key to the vampires' return Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h48m01s012.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h49m11s069.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h50m42s051.png|Marvin revels in his status as the key to the vampires' return Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h51m31s616.png|Marvin orders a vampire minion Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h54m55s441.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h55m34s272.png|Simone, Marvin and the other vampires sleep Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h57m37s473.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h58m02s166.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-19h58m17s655.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h00m51s758.png|The vampires awake as Java and Diana try to take Marvin Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h04m20s987.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h05m09s639.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h08m47s218.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h13m35s149.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h13m45s333.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h17m52s641.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h19m52s572.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h18m54s723.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h20m13s607.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h20m17s848.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h20m31s826.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-25-17h20m44s526.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h19m18s701.png|Marvin tells his friend that they'll get used to being vampires Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h20m45s006.png|The vampires line up as the time for the portal to open draws near Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h21m56s653.png|The vampires are shocked by the return of Diana and Java Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h24m47s151.png|The vampires search for Diana and Java Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h25m32s049.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h26m37s919.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h29m36s709.png|Simone in her true form with her minions stand in Java and Diana's way Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h30m39s939.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h32m21s072.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h33m53s189.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h34m02s607.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h38m07s051.png|Diana and Java break windows and expose the vampires to sunlight Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h38m24s629.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-12-20h39m29s870.png Zombie Island (Season 2 Episode 7) Martin, Diana, and Java are sent to a Caribbean resort where people have gone missing. The gang find out that an evil undead sea creature named Hexan is turning the island staff into his zombie followers, so that they will feed the island tourists to him. Martin and Java are able to defeat Hexan, reducing him to ash and returning the island inhabitants to normal. Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Vampire Category:Peril Category:Western Cartoon Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Possession Category:Non-Human Hypnotist